Vehicles are becoming increasingly automated. As a result, occupants of the vehicle may not be as attentive to the roadway. In some instances, occupants may be able to pay attention to other things, such as cell phones, computers, etc. Additionally, in some instances, occupants may be able to sleep in an automated vehicle.